


An Unwelcome Surprise

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, For Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: supercat and sanvers at a wedding when something tickles their noses in the wrong way....or as Kate kindly put it Wedding or anniversary gone wrong, "what is that smell?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uniquely_Kaydt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquely_Kaydt/gifts).



For a day that started out in chaos, Kara was happy with where it was ending. She watched her sister smiled and danced, her white dress shining on the dancefloor. It was Alex’s own fairytale wedding, even though she never thought she would have one. It also helps that the world seemed to be on their side that day, there were no emergencies, no alien to fights, it was just them and their pure happiness. 

 

Kara felt two arms circle her waist and someone tuck their head up against her neck, she turned around to meet the other woman. She cupped Cat’s face, kissed her forehead, and rested gently against her wife. Kara’s hands slid down from her neck to her sides. 

 

“I can’t believe they are finally married. At the rate they were going I thought we would be going to Carter’s before theirs.”

 

“Don’t joke about that.” Cat pinched Kara’s sides in a playful warning. “I for one, knew that this was inevitable since the day I saw the way Maggie was staring down Alex at our wedding.” 

 

Cat rested her head against Kara’s chest, content with just swaying to the music and watching the newly weds have the time of their life. Perfection, they were in a daydream of perfection. 

 

Kara noticed the soon to be catastrophe first, it was a weird smell that filled the air, and soon became very overpowering. Every agent was on red alert and Kara was ready to change into her supersuit. Cat put her hands over Kara’s stopping her from trying to rip open her dress and reveal, nothing (Cat convinced her not to put that suit on, so she could actually wear a dress). 

 

Cat noticed two figures move into the crowd and knew that there was no threat. She waited until Kara finished her silent sweep, to whisper what she saw into her wife’s ear. Kara immediately snapped into attention and weaved her way over to where Cat saw the two disappear. She came back, dragging a person in each hand. 

 

She helped them on her feet, but her hands never leaving the back of their collars. “Hey Alex! You will never believe what I found.” Alex and Maggie were by Kara’s side in a matter of seconds and the rest of people had all turned to listen to what she had to say. “So a little bird told me that they saw two people enter the tent after everyone had their focus taken to the smell. But here I caught these two reeking of that same foul smell. Go ahead tell them what you did.”

 

“Winn told me he had a cool new toy and I just couldn’t resist. I swear ma it wasn’t my fault. Aunt Alex you know that I wouldn’t mess up you and Maggie’s day for nothing, I swear.” Carter fell to his knees in defeat. 

 

“You snitch!” Winn shouted, “it wasn’t suppose to do that. Please don’t hurt me. It was just suppose to fog and produce colors, it was going to be a nice surprise for you guys. You know set a fun mood.”

 

“It was a surprise alright,” Maggie mumbled. Alex hit her shoulder before smoothing down the lapels of Maggie’s suit. 

 

“That was thoughtful Winn, but I don’t you dare ever do that again or you will be a dead man. Do you understand.” Winn quickly shook his head in acknowledgement. 

  
Kara took a step back and pulled Cat along with her. The snuggled up and watched their family get into their first fight and laughed, because if that was the worse that was going to happen then they were going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> who am i and why am i writing fluff...oh yea because apparently there is too much angst being produced right now


End file.
